


Kinky

by thatmichaelgirl (SupernaturalMystery306)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Hey Violet (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Luke, Dom Casey, M/M, M/M/M, Matchmaker Nia, Mentions of bottom Calum, Nia ships Cakesey, Scheming Calum, Scheming Nia, Slutty Calum, The smut is in the second chapter lol, Threesome, Top Casey, Well... dommish I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/thatmichaelgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Calum wants Casey to fuck him and Luke. And he makes a plan with Nia. And it backfires, sort of.</p><p>Inspired by <a href="https://twitter.com/Calum5SOS/status/714189504962174977">this tweet</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinky

**Author's Note:**

> YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I NEED A LUKE/CALUM/CASEY THREESOME OKAY. CAKESEY. OMG I LIKE THIS SHIP NAME.

Calum roved his eyes appreciatively over the two boys on the bed. 

Luke was moaning into the kiss, the sound high pitched, as Casey fisted his hair. It wasn't rocket science to figure out that the blond had a thing for being manhandled. It was also not rocket science to figure out that the usually calm Casey Moreta  _really_  liked getting such reactions from the youngest boy.

It had all started with that damn tweet.

\---

_Kinky @CaseyMoreta_

Well, no. It had been going on for way longer, almost back when they had first discovered Hey Violet. From day one there had been some sort of chemistry between the three, Calum liked to think. It was like they had just clicked so well. Days after meeting the other band, the Kiwi boy had formed a close friendship with the guitarist of the other band.

At first, they had thought Casey was adorable. And how could they not? The boy was such a darling. They had all thought that he was a gentle creature, what with the way he always blushed with that small smile whenever the 5sos boys did whatever they always did. Their antics amused him, yes, but he would always  _blush_  whenever Calum or Luke did anything suggestive. How could they know that the guy liked to dominate his sexual partners?

But then there had been that picture. That utterly hot picture where Casey just looked like a wet dream—Calum was _so ready_ to get fucked by him. Same with Luke. The blond had all but come with his fingers up his ass and Calum telling him what Casey would do.

If Calum was being completely honest, Casey looked even sexier in the picture than Michael had on Halloween. And there was the whole added thing that Michael had been his _best friend_ for more than a decade, and he obviously wasn’t in a mood to fuck him. But Casey... oh God. Casey was something else altogether. Calum really, really, _really_ appreciated that picture.

 _And he was fair game_.

At least, that’s what Nia said. In the beginning they had all thought that Rena had a thing with the guy, they had even cracked jokes about “Rasey being racy.” But then Nia had found out about Calum and Luke’s obsession with their friend. And damn, the girl was one _heck_ of a plotter. She had dragged Calum around with her, going to various places, so that it would seem natural if he randomly turned up around Hey Violet. Fans had thought that he was dating her, and it was a bit disconterting, but in the long run, Calum knew that it would work out in his—and Luke’s—favour. It wouldn’t do if they suddenly turned up in Casey’s bed, right? They’d have to ease him into their company—slowly and slowly, all the while getting closer to their ultimate goal: Casey Moreta’s dick. In other words—they had to ease Casey’s cock into themselves after easing him into their company. Swell, right? Oh, bad choice of words.

Calum sometimes wanted to giggle at his train of thought.

And so he had started finding little excuses to spend time with the boy from the other band. Luke was too embarrassed and blushy to actually be there most of the times, but when he was there, oh, Calum had _fun_ watching the two of them dance around each other. If Calum himself wasn’t interested, he would be betting all his bucks on Lusey. Or—holy fucking shit, Casey and Luke’s pairing name was also Cake, and how _cool was that?!_ Anyway, he’d bet all his money on Casey and Luke getting together. It was only so long before statements like “Casey is so adorable” turned into “Casey is so fuckable.”

So he devised a plan with Nia—and bless the girl, she was fucking amazing.

It was the first of April when it was put into action. On the morning of the new month, Calum and Luke had _somehow_ dropped by to say _hello_ to the other band. Everything was fine until Calum opened his mouth while everyone was eating breakfast.

“Luke wants you to fuck him, Case.”

Said boys spat out their cereal in unison, and while Casey coughed uncontrollably, Luke just looked like he wanted to die. Miranda’s eyes were wider than _anything_ , and Rena was looking mildly confused. It was Nia who was smirking gleefully behind her hand, and as Calum locked eyes with her, she nodded approvingly.

At last, Casey was able to speak without choking. “ _What?!_ ”

Calum smiled, and repeated his earlier statement. Unfortunately, he didn’t receive the same reaction this time.

As surprised as she had been, it was Miranda who said, “It’s the first of April. Are you joking or serious?”

Ah, she was smart. Of course there had been a reason for him to choose such a date. Calum smirked and said, “Well, it _is_ April first. I don’t know whether I’m joking or not, but you’re right about the date.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Casey clenching his fist under the table and breathing deeply. Oh, so he was affected now, was he? That was lovely.

And the other times continued to be lovely. Throughout the day, whenever Calum sprang the topic on Casey, the boy would gape at him. Luke didn’t say anything. He was too busy getting embarrassed. Heck, he didn’t even know that Calum had devised the plan with Nia. There were times when Luke looked _really_ murderous, and Calum had feared for his life, but then again, he was safe, because he made sure that he wasn’t alone with the blond at all. Who knows what would happen if Luke got his hands on his delicate neck? He wouldn’t even live to see Casey’s cock! Casey’s cock.... mmm, that sounded nice. An alliteration.

It all came to a head at 10 PM when both the bands were in a club. Calum was about to get the drink that the bartender had concocted, when someone beat him to it. Glaring, he turned around, ready to sock the person in the face—wait, Casey?! That was Casey? Why?

“Bro, why the hell did you do that?”

Casey didn’t say anything. He just smiled darkly, and took his wrist. Oh lord, _oh lord_ , Casey Moreta was holding his wrist with those amazing fingers of his, those that Calum had fantasized about a million times.

The other boy’s face came closer to his, and Calum’s breath hitched as he moved backwards and his hip knocked against the counter. Casey’s breath fanned over his face as he said, “Calum. Calum. Honestly, you may be a good friend of hers, but do you really think Nia would hide that big a thing from me?”

 _What the fuck._ What did Nia tell him?! Fuck, he was going to _kill_ her. Okay, maybe not, but he was definitely going to be pissed.

“So, Calum,” Casey continued, and damn the boy for saying his name over and over again in that deep voice of his. “Is it true that you wrote a parody about my—so called—10 inch dick?”

Okay, okay, that was fine. Calum could shrug that off as a joke. Everyone wrote songs about their friends’ dicks, right? It was a rite of friendship, right? Or something like that?

Calum cleared his throat, and replied, “Uh, yes. I did. It was just a joke though, mate, chill out.”

Casey came even closer—impossibly closer—and Calum was sure that he was going to kiss him. He probably would have, with the way his eyes were flickering down to the younger boy’s lips, had Michael not decided come up to them out of _nowhere_ and throw his arms around them.

“Heyo, bitches!” Michael said, and Calum didn’t know whether to groan or punch him. He decided to do the former.

Casey backed down, and refused to meet his eyes. _Dammit, opportunity gone. Operation Get Laid failed. Fuck you, Michael._ His eyebrow creased, and he asked the other Scorpio, “Did you honestly just say ‘heyo, bitches’?”

Michael shrugged with an easy grin, and replied, “Just tryna piss Ashton off. He said it in front of some chick he found hot. I decided to copy him.”

Calum raised an eyebrow, and Michael elaborated hastily, “Not that you are girls. Or that I find either of you hot.”

And with that he beat a hasty retreat. Calum didn’t know what to do. Honestly, anyone with eyes could see that if the boy had been gay, he’d have been a total bottom. The way he hero-worshipped Ashton, and the way he was always so flustered over the smallest things even though he was the biggest pervert Calum knew—all those were just signs of him being submissive. But who knew, perhaps he had a nice Domme who took care of all his needs and—

Fuck, he was not going to think about his best friend’s sex life. Luke was an exception.

Just as Michael had left, Casey got back up in his space again. But this time, he didn’t grip his wrist. No, he went for the killer move.

Casey gripped the back of Calum’s neck right there in the bar, for anyone and everyone to see.

“Come with me,” he said, and Calum’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed around a dry throat. Obviously, he obeyed Casey.

.

Casey threw open a door and slammed Calum against the wall next to it. Kicking the door shut, Casey all but _jumped_ on him. Capturing his lips with his own, Casey went to town. His tongue mapped every place of Calum’s mouth, and the boy moaned like hell.

Parting for air, Casey gestured to something behind himself. Calum frowned, and looked over the other boy’s shoulder.

 _What the fuck_.

Luke was sitting there on Casey’s bed, smirking at him while fisting his cock. At Calum’s incredulous look, Luke giggled, and said, “Did you honestly think you were the only one who could tease?”

“Yeah—but—you—Luke and Casey—” 

The other two burst into laughter, and Calum wanted to pull his hair out. Frustration—of both the general and sexual kind—warred inside his head, and he was finally able to string some words together in a vague sentence:

“You guys don’t _talk about these things, do you?!_ ”

“Well,” Casey drawled, and Calum turned his gaze at him, “We do happen to have a steady friendship.” And he goddamn smirked.

Calum’s head thumped back against the wall as he groaned out, exasperated, “After all this work, I didn’t even have to pull out more moves for you guys to hook up?”

“Nah,” the other two boys said in unison.

Then Casey got impossibly close, and whispered, “Now let us convince _you_ to join us. Let us _seduce you._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha smut will be in the second chapter as the tags said
> 
> you can stalk me on [tumblr](http://fancythingsandgossamerwings.tumblr.com).


End file.
